


All I Want

by LordSantiago



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSantiago/pseuds/LordSantiago
Summary: Based upon my favorite Christmas song, Mariah Carey's "All I Want for Christmas Is You" and the school recital scene at the end of "Love Actually."  Lena and Kara find themselves missing out on their favorite niece's Holiday Performance, but the resulting truth they discover leads to so much more.





	All I Want

**All I Want**  
  
***  
  
**NCBC** , Local news.  
  
_“And to finish off today’s new with some holiday cheer,” The news anchor announced cheerfully. “National City’s very own Lena Luthor was discovered sharing a special moment in a very special way.”_  
  
***  
  
Music from the school gymnasium wafted out into the brisk night air as Kara paced back and forth. Numerous texts and at least three voicemails was making her nervous to where her best friend was...and her safety. Lena Luthor wasn’t one to hide from danger but only knowing “she’s on her way” could calm her so much.  
  
A quick staccato of heels on concrete followed closely by some choice swear words and a thumping heartbeat alerted Kara to her very late best friend. Peering into the shadows Kara held her arms out in the universal sign of Where were you? Lena stopped short of running, but held her head high, taking deep breathes to calm her racing heart.  
  
“We are SO late,” Kara admonished. “Half the performance has already played, Ruby is on in another five minutes.”  
  
“Are we allowed in?” Lena took Kara’s offered hand as the blonde lead the way towards the back. “I thought they were doing some professional filming...”  
  
“Oh, they are,” Kara smiled, sending Lena’s heart aflutter for other reasons. “But there’s a back way I found.”  
  
“Are you leading me astray, Ms Danvers?” Lena teased.  
  
“Never, Ms Luthor!” Kara opened an unmarked door into the building.  
  
Through darkness and shadow, Lena gripped Kara’s hand firmly as they wound there way through storage and props. Music grew louder as the two came closer to the stage. Stumbling slightly, Kara had led them into unused winter wonderland by the looks of it. A crack in the curtains not five feet away showcased Ruby and the school band’s choice for the last holiday performance. Beginning in acappella, the song hung in the air as the two women stood close to glimpse their favorite “niece.”  
  
_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
  
“I thought you’d bring James,” Kara whispered. Lena looked at her in surprise. While the two had been dancing around each other for weeks now, the short indiscretion in her office earlier had revealed that James wasn’t the one she wanted to be kissing near Christmas.  
  
_There is just one thing I need_  
  
“No,” Lena admitted. “There was...there IS someone else I’ve been wanting to kiss this Christmas.”  
  
“Who?!?” Kara stuttered.  
  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_  
  
“You,” Lena finally admitted to the glowing warmth she felt every time she was around her best friend. She could barely see Kara’s face in the darkness, but Lena could tell she was looking at her with a full range of emotions. Most likely surprise, but perhaps a bit of disgust. Lena never did ask about Kara’s own views of sexuality, but she was more than supportive of her sister’s revelation. Maybe she shouldn’t have made such a declaration in the dark...on a crowded stage...in the middle of her favorite Christmas song.  
  
_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
  
A soft hand lay on her arm as she turned away. Warmth and loving, it was everything Lena sought out in her life, from her work to her private life but could only find it in one person. Her best friend was perfect and so beyond her league it’s was ridiculous. Lena faced her upcoming defeat with solemn bravery. Eyes downcast, but she focused on Kara’s simple necklace, sparkling in the shadows. Soft fingers caressed her cheek, stopping at her chin and lifting gently. Pools of blue eyes behind simple glasses swallowed her whole. Perhaps it was her own vanity or wishful thinking but all she could stare at were Kara’s glistening lips as they came closer.  
  
_Make my wish come true oh_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_  
  
Fireworks erupted. Crowds cheered. Explosions happened behind her eyes and within her chest. Strong arms wrapped around her waist as her own went around her best friend’s neck. Stars were born in her beating heart. The whole essence of her being was to be brought to this very moment where her lips tasted again and again every thing Kara had to offer and more.  
  
Silence brought them out of their reverie. Hundreds of camera clicks and audible Ooo’s and Ahh’s alerted them to the drawn curtains. Surprised faces and shocked expressions adorns the crowds of parents and families. None shown more brightly than two in the fifth row. Samantha Arias stood with her jaw open and happy tears in her eyes. Alex Danvers let out an ear piercing whistle followed by a heartfelt whoop! The audience erupted in applause.  
  
Cheeks burning, Lena leaned closer to Kara as she muttered.  
  
“What do we do?” Lena squeezed her hand in solidarity.  
  
“Smile,” she said. “And wave.”  
  
“That’s all?”  
  
“And now we exit,” Lena had her CEO smile firmly in place, but Kara could feel the sweat along both their palms. Once again, they find themselves outside but laughing at the absurdity of the moment. Firm hands grasped her waist and Lena felt at that moment she could fly.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Lena,” Kara smiled as their foreheads touched.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Kara,” Lena replied and brought on her own holiday cheer with a kiss.  


**Author's Note:**

> this was written faster than i could ever have possibly imagined for Supergirl Secret Santa Femslash Exchange 2017 and sadly, i've lost who i was supposed to gift this too. my apologies to any out there that joined the Secret Santa exchange without receiving anything in return, but i do hope the one i was to give this to enjoys it for what it is.


End file.
